I Will Not Die
by LuckyGenius
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was dead. But even if he is dead,he fights and lives to protect...in another world. Now someone is threatening his new home and his precious people inside it. Naruto will protect it,even if it means sacrificing his own life and dying..again
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky-sama: This is what my fourth story right now?**

**Tensai-san: It is, although none of our stories are completed we wanted to post this one up anyways.**

**Lucky-sama: Yes that's right and becasue we have very little ideas on what the pairings are going to be we have decided to let our readers choose.**

**Tensai-san: It will be a Naruto Harem and possibly an OC Harem.**

**Lucky-sama: We don't own Naruto or bleach..yada...yada...yada..**

**Tensai-san: Enjoy our new story!**

* * *

The pain, the throbbing pain in his chest. It wouldn't stop. Wearily Naruto stood up, it took him a minute to let the events from before sink in. The Akatsuki were gone, their dead bodies he could see clearly. But to his left, there lay Sasuke, also dead. Naruto reached out a tentative hand but found that his hand went through Sasuke. Remembering what the last Uchiha did for him, he lifted a hand and touched his now closed left eye.

_Flashback:_

_"Don't cry dobe," Sasuke coughed up another gutful of blood._

_"I'm not crying! Crying's for wimps!" Naruto protested weakly wiping away the visible tears with his free hand. The other hand lay crushed, beside him. He lay sprawled out beside his brother._

_"Right," Sasuke managed to scoff, "I want to give you a gift, one to remember me by," _

_"What?" Naruto was taken back, a gift at a time like this?_

_"Yeah, you still have a little chakra left right?" Sasuke coughed._

_"Yeah, what do you want to do?" Naruto dragged his broken arm so it lay across his body, wincing as he did so._

_"M-make *hack* a shadow clone," Naruto obeyed, using up the last amounts of chakra within his very body._

_"Switch one of our eyes, *cough*" _

_"Why?!" Naruto froze completely, the clone on his knees._

_"I'm the last * cough* Uchiha," Sasuke wheezed, "I want the *hack* Sharingan to live on," _

_There were no more qustions as Naruto's clone removed their left eyes and switched them. As soon as that was done it disspelled._

_"Goodbye *wheeze* brother," with that, Sasuke was dead. _

_Naruto screamed in pain as the newly implanted Sharingan eye turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan then faded. Slowly the pain ebbed away and then it was blank._

_Flashback End_

Turning his head he spotted himself, laying on the ground, a chain tying him to his body. Not knowing what the chain could do, he poked it...and resulted in a scream of pain coming from him. "Fact number one! Don't touch chain!" he mumbled to himself as he sat patiently and waited. And waited, and waited until finally a portal opened up behind him, startling him. Suddenly he realized, he was dead, dead and gone. There was so much he wanted to do, but it was gone. At least he would get to see Ojii-san, Teme, his parents and Ero-sennin.

"Where's the hollow Haku?" a man dressed in a black robes stepped out of the portal, a zanbatou hefted on his shoulder.

"Right about...there Zabuza-sama!" a girl with long black hair pointed suddenly, past Naruto.

Another portal opened and a large black thing stepped out. It had a white mask on with a nose that would put Pinnochio to shame.

"A Menos Grande?! I like this! And drop the sama," the man now identified as Zabuza grinned evilly underneath the bandages on his face.

Naruto looked at the thing they called a Menos Grande, at first he was gonna yell about how Zabuza and Haku got here but the Menos seemed much more important. Completely forgetting he was dead, he focused (read again FOCUSED!) chakra into his right hand into the all familiar and powerful move. With another moment's hesitation he propelled himself up to the hollow. As he did so, the chain snapped, but the feel of raw adrenaline blocked out all pain. He only felt the rush of excitement you could only get when you rush into a life or death battle.

"RASENSHURIKAN!" the old black void appeared as the move disintegrated parts of the hollow. The hollow retaliated by firing a cero at the airborn Naruto.

The blonde's eyes widened as he saw the blast of reiatsu coming at him, unable to retaliate, he held his arms out in front of him, hoping that something good would happen. And something did happen, it came in the form of a mask, Naruto felt the new mask on his face and barely felt the cero when he caught it. Ginning fiendishly, he simply threw the cero back at the Menos Grande and followed up with a few of his own red ceros.

"Na-ru-to? Is that you?" Zabuza's jaw almost hit the ground as he watched the blond land.

"Hm? Zabuza! And Haku too!" Naruto grinned as he walked over, the mask fading as he went.

"Who-what-where-when-why-how- You're dead?!" Zabuza managed to get out.

"Hehehe...yes I'm dead..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Managed to take down some of the best of the best huh brat?" Zabuza looked around at the dead bodies of the Akatsuki.

"You know it!" Naruto gave them his signature smile.

"We better do the Konso Zabuza," Haku waved and smiled lightly at Naruto.

"Right, stand still Naruto, I just need to stab you with ol' Kubikiri Houcho," Zabuza tapped his giant head cleaver.

"What no way! NO WAY AM I GONNA BE STABBED BY THAT THING!" Naruto backed away as Zabuza advanced threateningly.

"Zabuza, you might want to use your regular zapakuto instead of your shikai," Haku advised quickly, seeing Naruto's look of fear.

"Right," Zabuza sighed as he turned his zanbatou into a regular katana zanpakuto. Naruto gave Haku a silent mouthed thanks. In which Haku accepted with a nod.

"Gotcha! I'll see you in Rukongai later when I pick you up!" Zabuza waved as the blonde vanished in a flash of light. Turing to Haku he muttered, "What was his reiatsu level reading?"

"947," Haku replied with a shocked expression.

* * *

"That was odd," Naruto groaned and clutched his head in pain. His vision cleared slowly and his headache faded into the background. "Where am I?"

**"You're in Rukongai Kit,"**

"Kyuubi? I'm still stuck with you?" Naruto groaned.

**"Hehe yes, we spent to long together and we've basically merged into one soul," Kyuubi chuckled sheepishly.**

"That's nice to know, I'm stuck with you for all eternity. Whoa!" Naruto ducked as a guy wearing similar robes as Zabuza did came flying over his head.

**"There seems to be a fight, I believe you know what to do," Kyuubi faded away, back into the depths of his mind, his laughter echoed throughout Naruto's head.**

"Damn straight, where there's a fight, there's me!" Naruto crowed as he dove into the battle.

After knocking another one of those black robed guys out of the way, he scanned the throng of fighters. In the middle there was a guy about his age, easily twisting and weaving his way around blows. Naruto could easily tell that this guy was a master of taijutsu through the flawlessness in which the katas were preformed, how easily he stood balanced, and how unfazed he was when delievering a blow.

If anything, he learned as a shinobi you had to kill, it did not mean that you had to enjoy it, but you simply had to grit you teeth and get the job done without letting anything interfere, including your own emotions. This guy was trained to kill, he could probably kill unmercilessly and silently. No hesitation involved.

"Art of the Tiger: Striking Claws!" both hands were formed into Tiger claw fists and both were slammed into another black robed guy's guts.

"Heads up!" Naruto warned as he added a flying kick of his own to finish him off.

"Art of the Eagle: Hunting Talons!" the boy dove down wards, his hands outstretched and slashed at the eyes while Naruto swept his legs out from underneath him.

"Nice moves," Naruto grinned and extended his hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way,"

"Thank-you, the name's Sen Rikiryou," Sen shook the extended hand.

"Where are you from? I'm from Konoha," Naruto walked down the street, ignoring all the whispers flying about.

"Well that's a first, most people never even heard of us shinobi's before. I'm from Kiri but I moved to one of the Monk Temple's in the Fire countries during the whole bloodline thing," Sen answered as they walked.

"There you guys are, I suppose the entire mess of shinigami's from back there was from you guys huh?" Zabuza appeared on in front of them.

"You know it Zabuza-sempai," Sen grinned.

"Wha-you know him?" Naruto was shocked.

"Of course, he's the one that took me to the Fire Temple in the first place," Sen shrugged, "Where's Haku?"

"She's getting the last few recruits in, there are quite a bunch of you," Zabuza said leading them into the gates of Seireitei.

"Zabuza, Sen-kun!" Haku appeared and gave Sen a bear-crushing hug.

"Can't *gasp* breath...Haku," Sen gasped.

"Oh, gomen!" Haku immeadietly released him and went over to bother Naruto instead.

"Who else is here?" Naruto asked Haku.

"Well I know Kimimaro Kagyu arrived recently, but alot of the dead ninja never passed through Soul Society, they simply went on to the next world," Haku mused.

"At least I'll be able see some people I know of," Naruto replied skeptically.

"Oi Haku! Where are the recruits?" Zabuza grumbled, "I can't see the others,"

"They're.." Haku turned around towards the shadows, "over there,"

Still grumbling, Zabuza stomped over, muttering about stupid runts taking up his time all day and grabbed two figures. "Stay where I can see you dammit!" A guy with red hair and a girl with black hair was set down ungracefully.

"We're heading towards the meeting room, where Yamamoto Sotaichou will explain somethings," Haku informed them as she opened a large door.

Inside was a large table and 14 important looking people sat around it.

"Ah, Zabuza-san you've found the rest of the recruits, Haku go call the rest of them in please," Yamamoto told them from behind his cane.

Haku nodded and dissapeared behind the large door once again. She returned a few minutes later with another group of presumably new recruits.

"You two may go," Yamamoto dissmissed them and they walked back out of the doors, but not before Haku could give Naruto a wink as she went.

"Alright, we have gathered you here because we have pressing matters to disscuss," Yamamoto was totally serious now. "You-"

* * *

**Lucky-sama: We will post our new chapter after our next Team Demon chapter and our newly renamed Dead and Gone fanfic.**

**Tensai-san: Yes and you can vote who you want to be paired up with Naruto and our OCon our profile our tell us in a review.**

**Lucky-sama: This is our last post for 2008! *Sniffle***

**Tensai-san: Yes, thanks for the great year everyone! And See you in 2009!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky-sama: This fanfic has grown more popular than I thought so I'm posting this chapter up early just for my readers!**

**Tensai-san: Right we have a poll going on, Who Will Naruto Be Paired With? Currently we only had one vote coming in so we couldn't put any pairing scenes in quite yet. Our choices are:**

**Haku:1**

**Rukia:0**

**Yoruichi:0**

**Rangiku:0**

**Hinamori:0**

**Nanao:0**

**Orihime:0**

**Tatsuki:0**

**Nemu:0**

**Yachiru:0**

**Other: (PM us or leave us a review saying your choice)0**

**Lucky-sama: Thank-you to all the people who have added us to their Favorite Stories, Stories Alert and ect..**

**Tensai-san: Thank-you to Twilight, Kammari and R.D for reviewing!**

**Lucky-sama: We don't own Bleach or Naruto but enjoy the chapter anyways!**

* * *

"You youngsters are gathered here because we feel, you have the most potential since the Gotei 13," Yamamoto said slowly, "We feel that you could become the next generation of the Gotei13," He let those words sink in, "Now if you become a shinigami do you swear to use your powers and abilities for good and justice?"

"Yes," the group spoke as one.

"Very well, your dorms have been assigned, Haku!" the said person appeared.

"Yes Yamamoto Sotaichou?"Haku bowed.

"Take them to their dorms," the commander directed.

"Hai!"

* * *

"These are your dorms, the Academy has already started, you will join them after lunch for Hakudo, in the mean time feel free to do anything you like," Haku quickly retreated leaving the group to their own devices.

Silently, Sen opened a door and entered it, the door slamming shut behind him. The others took it as a sign that the room was his. With a heavy sigh, Naruto opened the same door and vanished into the room.

* * *

"There are new clothes here," Sen stated as he opened a chest of drawers. He pulled out one of those black robes and simply dropped them back in. Choosing to wear a dark blue short sleeved tunic (AN: It's like a robe but shorter sort of like a shirt.) and a pair of baggy slacks.

"Ugh, all black and blue, no red or orange?" Naruto sifted through the pile.

"Here," A tunic much like Sen's was stuffed into his face. The tunic had slightly longer and baggier sleeves with a red stripe running down it. Grumbling about it still being black, Naruto begrudgingly slipped them on.

"I'm gonna go look around, wanna come?" Sen hopped to the window, ready to use the ninja exit.

"All set, if only I had some kunai and shurikan..." Naruto mused.

"Let's go!" without another word Sen hopped to the roof across, leaving Naruto to eat his dust.

* * *

"Second Division, assasination, Hakudo and speed. Reminds me of the ANBU Black OPS," Sen commented idly as they entered the headquarters.

"I know what you mean," Naruto chuckled. The Second Division was quiet, a little too quiet. Nothing was heard except for their feet padding softly along the wooden floor of the hallway.

"I think this is where they-!" Sen leaned backwards suddenly, a fist exploded out of the door he just opened. The blow missing him by mere inches.

"Train," Sen finished, cracking his back loudly.

"Who are you?" a big guy eating rice crackers waddled over, "If you're intruders from the Twelth Division again, I'll have to kill you,"

"Them? Don't mind them? They're the Gotei Rookies," a tan lady walked over. The big guy backed away nervously. A smaller girl with black hair followed her as she walked.

"Hey, aren't you Yoruichi Shihoin?" Sen raised an eyebrow quizically.

"Show some respect for taichou!" the big guy suddenly launched a fist a Sen, only to have him to jump over it.

"Yes I am Yoruichi Shihoin, this is my vice-captain, Soifon," Yoruichi getured at the girl trailing her.

"I'm hungry Sen, let's go get something to eat," Naruto grumbled, dragging Sen to the window and then throwing him out of it.

"We're on the eigth floor!" someone gasps and everyone rushed towards one of the windows to look out it. Yoruichi got there first, being the best at Shunpo and all.

"Oi! You coming or what?" Sen yelled at Naruto. He had stuck himself to the wall and was now effectively walking up it. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Coming!" Naruto grinned and leapt out the window, aka, ninja's door, heading for the next roof.

* * *

**"Something's off Kit," **

"What's off?" Naruto frowned.

**"That Sen kid used Chakra! CHAKRA! A living thing's energy to stick to the wall!" Kyuubi yelled.**

"Meaning?"

**"Either he's not dead, or he's one of us, most likely the latter than the former," **

"We'll just have to find out then won't we?" Naruto grinned, he just loved a challenge.

* * *

At Hakudo Class...

"We have a whole bunch of new students joining us today, so we'll have a demonstration of what Hakudo is, the Fifth Years will be demonstrating," the instructor gestured to some of the older kids behind him.

"We're going let you newbies have a first taste of what Hakudo is," the biggest guy sneered.

"Yeah, get lined up, you'll be taking us on one on one," another one joined in.

"Well, in that case, we ought to take this outside shouldn't we?" The instructor looked nervous.

"We should, let's get moving!"

Everyone was pushed into a line and then lead outside where one of them would fight head on with a fifth year.

"My name's Arai, the guy behind me is Ukote, and the last guy is Salge," (Random names) "We're fight you guys one on one, two at a time,"

"Hehehe, you and...you! You're up first," the girl that Haku brought in and another girl with her hair in a bun kinda like Haku's were pulled forwards into the middle of the field whilst everyone else stepped back.

"Yawn... Do we need to play hero?" Sen yawned, the afternoon sun was making him drowsy. Him and Naruto was leaning on one of the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"If you want, but I want to take on Ugly," Naruto jerked his thumb in the direction of Salge who was sitting out.

"I'll clean up then," Sen popped his shoulder in and out. He closed his eyes to take a little power nap

"When do we step in?" Naruto cracked his knuckles joyfully.

"Now," Sen opened his eyes and disapeared in a flash, Naruto following him not a second after.

There was two skids as both of them caught the girls who were flying back from the last punch. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" two Naruto's appeared as the crowd of students looked on in shock. Each one took a girl and walked to the side, a first aid kit in hand.

"You two, plaing hero now are we? Let's see what hero you'll play when we destroy you!" Arai made a quick motion with his hand and the rest of his buddies got up and joined him.

"Don't do it!" Both of their heads turned to see one of the girls they saved from earlier yelling at them. "You'll die!"

"The day I die, is the day when Hell freezes over," Sen smirked and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You go first, I'll jump in later," Naruto offered. To tell the truth, he wanted to see Sen fight again, his movements were amazing. (No this is not a Yaoi)

"As you wish," Sen scoffed and stepped forwards, away from the rest of them. "Naruto, go get the medics, tell them they'll need..."Sen counted, "37 strechers and emergency rooms, one for each of these morons whose gonna fight me here,"

Naruto grinned, there was gonna be a hell lot of pain being dished out today.

* * *

**Lucky-sama: This is truly, officially our last update of 2008!**

**Tensai-san: Indeed, and one last special thank-you to Ivvy-sama for being a devoted reader and second editor/advice person all along! We wish you all a Happy New Years and Good Luck in 2009!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky-sama: Now that school is in, the updates are gonna be taking a little longer.**

**Tensai-san: Yes, that's true, we have the results for the voting so far. For Naruto:**

**Haku: 4**

**Yoruichi: 3**

**Rukia: 1**

**Rangiku: 1**

**Nemu: 1**

**Hinamori: 1**

**Halilbel: 1**

**Nanao: 0**

**Orihime: 0**

**Tatsuki: 0**

**Yachiru: 0**

**Other: **

**Soifon: 1**

**Hinata:1**

**Someone wanted Sen to have a specific pairing as well. So you guys can vote on that too.**

**Rangiku:1**

**Just PM me or leave a review to tell me who you want Sen to be with. **

**Lucky-sama: Thank-you to naruto/harem123, Silver Ice Bullet, FumetsuKaji, MWkillkenny84 and they call me stranger for reviewing. We don't own Bleach or Naruto we only own the plot line in this fanfic and our OC's.**

* * *

"Come, I have no patience for those who act foolishly," Sen stood there hands hanging loosely at his sides, ready to move at any moment.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Get a move on!" Arai yelled at the guys behind him making them all jump in surprise. With a beastly roar, all of them charged at Sen.

Sen ducked under the first fist and used a simple leg sweep to knock the guy into the others behind him. Without another moment's hesitation, Sen grabbed the arm of the next assailant and threw him into two others trying to sneak up on him. He twisted and weaved his way around all of them, none of them landing a single hit on him. Without warning, he suddenly slammed his elbow into a head and his knee into a gut, sending several flying back.

"Oi! When are you gonna get serious?" Naruto yelled from the sidelines, he wanted to see some real fighting, not some simple streetfighting. "Quit holding back!"

"Fine then !" Sen retorted as he dropped kicked a guy to the side. By this time, several captains had arrived to see what the commotion was about. They all stood off to the side watching to see the extent of Sen's power.

Suddenly Sen dropped back, the others watching him wearily. Seizing the moment, Sen dragged his left leg backwards and placed it firmly behind him. Then he brought both hands up to his chest and curved his fingers slightly. "Basic Art of the Body! Flail!" as soon as he had said this, several people charged at him. Sen instinctively blocked every blow and to the spectators, it looked exactly as he had said. It looked like he was flailing. His elbows snapped up to block blows as his hands lashed out, delivering heavy blows. He suddenly flipped to the side as Naruto decided to drop in...literally. Naruto dove straight down with his feet extended and landed several kicks on a guy before pushing off and away.

"Decided to join the fun?" the two were back to back and surrounded.

"Of course, I needed a stretch," Naruto grinned as he grabbed a guy in a chokehold and suddenly threw him.

"Yeah right, more like you wanted to play hero too," Sen slammed his open palm into someone's face and planted a hind kick into a back.

"Shall we get serious?" Naruto ducked another punch and flipped some guy upside down.

"As you wish," Sen did a mock salute. Two blurs flashed throughout the area, unconcious guys marking their path taken.

"That is pure speed," Yoruichi watched the two with much interest. "Soifon, you know of my...situation tomorrow, when the time comes, take one of them, perferably the faster one into the second division,"

"Hai taichou," Soifon nodded and continued watching without further comment.

There was a gigantic explosion in the center of the field, resulting in a cloud of dust that nobody could see through. When the dust cleared, all that was left of the field was a gigantic crater and a pile of unconcious students.

"Phew, that was a nice warm-up," Sen stretched, several joints popping as he did so.

"I agree," Naruto clambered out of the crater, completely unscathed.

"Uh..you guys, Kido is next! Everyone off to the Kido classroom," the students had to be pushed out of the area and to the next class to stop them from gawking at the scene.

Naruto walked back to the side where the two girls from earlier sat, "You guys feeling ok?"

"Yes, thank-you," a girl that reminded him of Hinata oddly, slowly got to her feet. "My name is Hinamori Momo,"

'Hina? Odd...' Naruto frowned slightly at the similarity of the two but was quickly replaced by his trademark smile.

"I'm Rukia," the other girl got up as well.

"Where's the Kido class?" Sen wandered over, kicking up dirt as he went.

"I think it's over there..." Hinamori trailed off and started towards one of the surrounding buildings.

Sen and Naruto glanced at each other and merely shrugged before falling Hinamori off towards the building,

* * *

"Now as much as close combat is important, so is long range attacks," the instructor was saying. "Could any of you hit that target at the other end of the field without moving? If you can, step forwards," there was a pause of silence and then...

Naruto and Sen grinned at each other. They were the only ones that stepped forwards. Each knowing that this was easy for any shinobi.

"Well then please, by all means go ahead," the instructor gestured towards the target. He had heard of the two, they had easily taken down many of the fifth years in Hakuda. But Hakuda could be learned anywhere, Kido on the other hand was a different matter.

Sen knelt by the ground and started forming hand seals, "Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" The large earth dragon rose up out of the ground and headed for the target. About halfway through the dragon reared back and spat several mud projectiles at the target, all of them met head on.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" A dragon made of water of Naruto's creation quickly followed the earth one but this time, it crashed directly the target.

"Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!"

"Fuuton: Fuuryuudan no Jutsu!" the fire dragon dove downwards at the targets, only to be intercepted and intertwined with the wind one, creating a rage firestorm dragon. The new dragon rushed on and completely obliterated the remaining targets.

"Perfect!" Naruto high fived Sen as he got up from his kneeling position. "Totally dead on!"

"Agreed," Sen nodded stretched his arms above his head, trying to get out any cramps in his arms from staying in a position for so long.

"Well. that was certainly....unexpected," the instructor had never seen any Kido using hand seals or any Kido like the two had just preformed, he would have to talk to the Sotaichou about it, "Now line up, I going to be teaching you Hado #33..."

* * *

**Lucky-sama: There you guys go, they'll be doing Kido in the next chapter wonder what will happen then?**

**Tensai-san: Thanks to all our readers, remember to vote!**


End file.
